contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Master Contra
Master Contra is the leader of the titular Neo Contra organization and is the main antagonist of the game. He is revealed to be Project C, the ultimate war machine created from Bill Rizer's consciousness. History :"You and I are products of a project that started ten years ago. It was a master plan to stop the many conflicts on this planet. It was the ultimate weapons project, designed for complete genocide. The model for the project was the legendary and ultimate soldier, Bill Rizer...There were two different paths of research in the plan. One was to clone and recreate the ultimate soldier, Bill Rizer. You are the result of that plan. The other was to take Bill Rizer's consciousness and implant that into a weapon, which resulted in ME...What is Bill Rizer? It is just a name of a single entity who has been gone for centuries. Bill Rizer is now a symbol. He is the never-ending desire for conquest, aggression incarnate. Power that exceeds all, pure destruction. And I am the original one. No, I have far surpassed the original. I am the ultimate form of Bill Rizer!" He was one of two projects created to end all conflicts on Earth. By implanting Bill Rizers consciousness into a weapon, Master Contra was created. He is a space construct that has the power to vaporize a planet. He also appears as a android made in the image of Bill Rizer. He wants to get rid of structured society since it gives up on all morals when wars come along. He fights the other project, a clone of Bill Rizer in Neo Contra. He almost kills him but is stopped by the sacrifice of Mystery G. After leaving Bill and Jubei with the intention of them dying when he blows up the earth, they come up to his space construct and reveals their past. He fights in several forms but winds up getting blown up. Personality and characteristics Master Contra was an incredibly cunning individual who placed himself on a pedestal but also commended others when it was fit to do so. After Frontline Base 985 was destroyed during an assault, he decided to toy with Bill Rizer, calling him 'entertaining' at least twice throughout the game. He then referred to Rizer's effort as 'valiant'. He used Rizer to 'pass the time while the final preparations were completed' and gave orders to 'follow them closely'. Believing not in morals but in wars, he attempted to eventually 'eliminate the need for soldiers and the possibility of any new threats'. He also wanted to destroy 'structured society', for they were bound by 'strict morals', and he called the hypocrisy 'deplorable' - his endgame being to become 'ultimate soldiers' without society's 'foolish morals'. Master Contra was also exceedingly greedy, lusting for what he called a symbol - Bill Rizer himself. He called the original Rizer the 'never-ending desire for conquest' and 'aggression incarnate'. He believed he had 'far surpassed the original' and has considered himself as the 'ultimate' form of Bill Rizer. Strategy First phase This is the first of three fights against Master Contra, and this is a pretty standard phase. He has three attacks, the most basic of which is to launch a stream of fire at you from his gigantic sword. He is fairly stationary when doing this, however he can also teleport near you and comes in swinging. He will also jump straight up and create small shockwaves underneath him. This tends to happen after he transports since he will only jump when you are within range of his waves. The sword-swipe can be avoided simply by moving to the side since it is narrow and does not follow you. You will want to keep your distance from him to avoid all of his attacks, and the further you are away from him to more time you will have to react to the incoming fire. He transportation is fatal if you are standing around when he materializes because the sword swing comes almost immediately. Once you see him disappear, start moving along the edge in a wide circle and do not stop. Keep moving as he materializes to regain the distance from him. If you are near him (which you will be after he materializes) he will use his shockwave attack. This part is not that hard - just keep your distance and keep firing. Compared to other bosses, there is relatively few things on the ground at any given time that can kill you. It will take quite a few hits to end this part, but overall it is not much of a challenge. Second phase After you do enough damage to him he will slow down and instead of swinging the sword throw it across the room at you. Once it hits the wall it will split into three spinning swords, and each one of those will fly around the room and split into to, creating a total of six blades. For the most part Contra remains stationary during this time. After a while he will recall all of the blades, move somewhere else, and then start the process again. There really is not a specific defensive strategy for this part, just avoid the blades. They are bright purple so you will be able to see them quite easily. They do move quickly and erratically, plus there are six of them, so it can be hard to keep track of them. It is usually best to focus on the area nearby your character and move whenever a blade comes into that zone. Do not bother trying to track all six blades which lining up a shot at Contra. Simple point in his general direction and keep firing. As you move out of the way of the blades you will get your hits in. Your offensive tactics are the same as during the last part - just keep firing heavy weapons and he will eventually go down. If you have the Katana, use it. Since he is stationary and the weapons are not coming from him, he is basically a sitting duck. Once you see an opening move in and swing fast. Third phase The toughest part of the final battle with Master Contra is that the area you can move around is very restricted; probably about a third of what it was in the last two parts. At this point four decoys will appear (as was the case with Lucia), equally spaced apart. All five remain stationary and only have one attack - the sword-swing flame from the first part. The difficulty arises from not knowing which one of the five is really - you simply have to guess. The sword swings are still easy to avoid, except that now two or three Contras will attack simultaneously. Once you see which ones are going to attack move closer to one of the Contras that isn't attacking. This is the only attack pattern, so you do not have to worry about any surprises. When you hit a Contra he will flash yellow if fake (but not die) or red if it is the real one. As soon as you find the real one keep slamming him with your heavy weapon (you can not get close enough to use the Katana this time) until he either dies or disappears. After a certain amount of time has past the five will disappear and then immediately reappear in the same spots, except which one is real has changed. Gallery Master Contra Neo Contra.png|'Master Contra' in his robot body form. Master Contra - 02.png|Sketch design Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Robots Category:Neo Contra bosses Category:Neo Contra characters